


The After

by goldenthyme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Memories, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenthyme/pseuds/goldenthyme
Summary: Kazui died in the spring.





	The After

Kazui died in the spring. Cherry blossoms were still in full bloom, stray ones floating in the air.

We’d discovered with Uncle Ichigo that humans with strong spiritual powers still forgot things when they died. Some woke up as blank slates. Others woke with most memories in tact. And it wasn’t like the strongest woke with the most memories either. Aunt Orihime remembered most of her life. Uncle Ichigo woke up confused, and wandered the higher districts of the Rukongai for a while, before his memories returned enough that he could try and contact Mom.

We’d discovered ages were weird too. Both Auntie and Uncle were old when they died, but Aunt Orihime looked like the human age of 13 when she arrived in the Soul Society. Uncle Ichigo looked 15. Mom and Dad looked awfully nostalgic about that.

Sometimes there was a weird temporal discrepancy. Souls would die, but not show up in the Rukongai for years. It was something the shinigami had never tracked before. We’d never had a good enough relationship with humans to follow them through their deaths.

So Kazui is dead. When he wakes in the Soul Society, he could remember nothing of me at all. I’d lost contact with him for so long, before reconciling. There wouldn’t be as many memories of me as his spouse.

And would we be able to find him? He was always happier to hide his powers. To slip away in the background. We didn’t know where he’d be or what’d he’d look like. Or when he’d arrive.

I miss you already Kazui. It hurts. It hurts so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just posting something from my tumblr a while back. Here's the link~ http://rurodraws.tumblr.com/post/162219840705/kazui-died-in-the-spring-cherry-blossoms-were


End file.
